Alguna vez alguien lloro
by Makie Karin
Summary: Llorar…odiaba sentirse tan impotente.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mío, sino ya daría el episodio tan querido (?), son todos y sin excepción de Hoshino Katsura.

Advertencia: aquí puede va a ver spolies del manga, si no lo ha visto, se le pide que considere si quiere leer.

* * *

Impotente.

* * *

Alguna vez alguien lloro. Bien, nosotros vemos el llorar como una debilidad y a muchos no les gusta efectuar tal acto, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo y no era porque ella era débil –vayan a otro lado con ese cuento- ella era una mujer fuerte y mucho… solo que esta vez no podía evitar que salgan las lágrimas cristalinas y que estas resbales por sus mejillas. Ella podría decir que no le gustaba llorar, bien, yo creo que a nadie le gusta hacerlo, pero ella tenía un motivo un poco más personal con el tema.

.

 _¿Llorar?_

Lenalee haría una leve mueca con los labios y te diría que a ella no le gusta tal conversación, entonces de la manera más educada se saldría de lugar con paso un poco apresurado, te quedarías confundido, pero la verdad es que a ella no le gusta llorar o mucho menos hablar del tema ¿Por qué?, porque… dime, ¿A quién le gusta sentirse tan….impotente?

El símbolo de la debilidad muchas veces es representado con el llanto de las personas, pero eso no significa que lo sea, eso no es lo que ella creía. Pues en realidad cuando sentía sus mejillas mojadas y un pequeño dolor de cabeza, lo odiaba, no saben cuánto llegaba a odiarlo, la chica más tierna y un poco maternal llegaba a la ganas de golpearse a sí misma por estar derramando lágrimas. Desde niña que esto siempre le molestaba, sólo que en ese entonces ella solo pensaba en lo asustada que estaba y el no saber por qué la querían ahí.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no comía, no respondía, y sonreír, ja, nunca. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Todo. Sólo se quedaba en un rincón de su cuarto abrazando sus piernas y sus cabellos de color negro con toques violeta cubrían su rostro, sin mucho en lo que pensar y solo llorar, a esperar que alguien la saque, era apenas un niña chiquita, no sabía casi nada y estaba más que asustada con el lugar, con ese hombre, con relativamente todo. Sólo recordaba la sonrisa de su hermano mayor y que este mismo le decía por su nombre, y ella al recordar eso, solo podía dibujar una leve sonrisa que temblaba y luego volvía a llorar. Maldito sea ese Dios que la llevó ahí.

Nunca lo hablaría ahora, ni a sus amigos ni a su hermano, pero antes, cuando ella seguía perdida en ese nuevo lugar, cuando seguía estando asustado, cuando ella sólo veía a le gente como sus enemigos, ella entraba en pánico, gritaba exigiendo ser sacada del lugar, botaba cosas y mayormente llegaban a los rostros de las personas que la querían detener, ella nunca quiso o querrá estar ahí.

.

 _Movió su cubierto de un lado a otro sin la intención de ponerla en su plato._

 _._

 _Elegidos por Dios_ ; ella nunca hubiera querido ser una elegida, eso arruinó su vida y la de su hermano, sin mencionar que la vida de cada exorcistas que conoció en la orden. Y era un sentimiento raro cuando alguien moría, sea tanto un buscador como un exorcista, ya que se ponía triste y se enojaba, ese maldito Dios volvió a hacerlo, no solo arruinaba la vida de los exorcistas, sino que también la de su familia, lo odiaba, tanto, pero tanto.

Hablar de Dios, en la orden todos hablan de Dios, su "Dios" tan bueno y que los protegería en batalla, que este mismo los premiaría por estar en su guerra, estos comentarios casi siempre eran dados por los buscadores, pero ella solo quería sonreír un poco e intentar calmarse, y no estar gritándoles que eso era falso, que este Dios solo quería arruinar sus vidas y que no creía que sean premiados, pero nunca lo hacía, ya que era la esperanza de ellos, por eso, por las promesas que le dieron los de la orden, vinieron a la guerra sin algún sentido.

¿Cuántas veces habrá deseado escapar con su hermano?, ¿Cuántas veces se habrá sentido culpable de que su hermano este metido en esta guerra?, en verdad, ¿Cuántas veces?, son tantas que no lo podrías contar fácilmente, porque ella no quería estar ahí, porque ella quería irse con su hermano, porque ella no le interesaba esta guerra, porque ella quería ser feliz. Pero después de un buen tiempo en ese lugar, se resignó, estaba segura que ella se quedaría en esa orden hasta sus últimos momentos de vida, por ello deseaba con tantas ganas despertar un día y saber que esto solo era un sueño, ya que ella sabe que no hay otra manera de irse de aquí.

.

 _Apretó con todas sus ganas el cubierto que tenía en su mano._

 _._

Pero… después de años llegas a acostumbrarte y a verlo como normal, asquerosamente normal y lograr poner una sonrisa en su rostro que te das cuenta que si es verdad. Bien, ella no lucha en la orden para el bien de ese Dios, no por el resto del mundo, sino por el bien de "su mundo", de lo seres que llego a querer y los que conoció. Ella moriría en la orden, pero se negaba a dejar que Komui muera ahí u otra persona, por eso ella salvaría a todos, protegería hasta sus últimos momentos de vida su preciado mundo.

.

 _La cuchara se dobló y la chica se sorprendió mucho al ver el resultado._

 _._

Bien, ella desde que entró su hermano en la orden, ella ya no lloro más o al menos no sobre eso de tener miedo, solo lloraba por la desesperación que sentía cuando alguien moría, ya que "él" volvía a hacerlo, en esta guerra ya se han muerto muchas personas, muchas que tenían familias o alguna persona que lo estaban esperando, pero ahora ya no podrían verlo y ni saber que estaba muerto, ella lloraba, porque se sentía frustrada, desesperada, ya que no quería que haya otro involucrado más en esta estúpida guerra que solo servía para que vea el Dios tan "querido".

.

– _¿Lenalee…?_

 _La voz de la alemana hizo que la chica dejara de ver el cubierto doblado, a verla a los ojos de color café de la contraria._

– _Miranda –dijo la chica- ¿Pasa algo?_

 _La castaña dudo en responderle, mientras que Lenalee intentaba dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que Allen-kun lo hacía cuando la situación lo ameritaba o Lavi, que parecía estar tan feliz todo el tiempo, ella quería sonreír, ya que sus amigos lo hacían cuando todo iba mal, cuando parecía no conveniente hacerlo, pero cuando lo intento, le salió mal, era una sonrisa que era obvio que era falsa._

– _¿Te encuentras bien? –acabó por decir._

 _La china asintió levemente, mientras que se daba cuenta que era inútil intentar sonreír como lo hacían sus amigos, además que el pensar en ellos le dolía el pecho. Recordó un breve rato las bromas del pelirrojo, la cantidad de platos que tenía en la mesa Allen, la seriedad y un poco de malhumor del azabache. Los recordó como si en ese rato estuvieran ahí y por ello ella se sintió triste, muy, muy, muy, triste. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba y su "mundo" se derrumbaba a sus ojos._

 _No supo cuándo empezó a llorar, solo sintió sus mejillas mojadas y ese leve dolor en la cabeza, también sintió ese nudo en la garganta que bloqueaba las palabras._

– _L-Lenalee –comenzó a tartamudear alemana- t-todo va a estar bien y… y…_

 _Los ojos violetas de la chica le vieron por un breve rato y rápidamente se limpió sus lágrimas y por fin logró sonreír como antes había querido._

– _Sí… lo siento por preocuparte Miranda._

 _La alemana sonrió un poco e intento cambiar de tema, lo cual fue ayudado por la china._

.

La vez que se sintió más impotente, fue cuando no tenía inocencia y solo podía ver como los demás estaban luchando y eso le recordó a sus primeros días de exorcistas, cuando ella no podía hacer nada y la mayoría de los buscadores la protegían por ser la "elegida por Dios". Ella no era una princesa para ser protegida, ella podía luchar, ella no era delicada, por ello lo odiaba, el llorar, lo odiaba mucho.

Al darse cuenta que de sus ojos salían lágrimas, ella solo podía decir que llegaba a detestarlo, ya que en ese momento es en donde se sentía más impotente, más débil más… donde el odió se sentía y ella se desesperaba a tal punto que llegó a golpearse las piernas por desesperación. Sentirse débil por llorar, para ella siempre fue el hecho de llorar una debilidad y por ello lo odia, ya que en ese momento llega a pensar que ya no puede ser nada de nada, era patético, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque ella quería, ya que solo salían, por eso tenía que esforzarse más, mucho más, para poder hacer todo, para nunca más poder volver a llorar y salvar a su mundo. Kanda, Lavi y Allen, –y también bookman- desaparecieron y todo el mundo que creó está desapareciendo, ahora lo único que le hace alegrar es ver a su hermano, el que le está consolando, el que siempre va a estar ahí, para ella, cuando ella este mal, él también es una razón por la que ella tiene que mejorar, tiene que pedir poder a ese tan odiado Dios, tiene que mejorar en la guerra, y ser una mejor guerrera y no por ese odiado Dios, sino por su "mundo", por su hermano.

 _._

 _Clavó sus uñas en la piel descubierta de sus piernas, mientras que seguía con la conversación con la alemana._

 _._

 _Llorar…odiaba sentirse tan impotente._

* * *

 _Bueno con este fic no quiero decir que Lena llora todo el Santo rato, si no que ella lo odia y que ya no quiere volver a hacerlo, solo que.. alguna veces es algo que no lo puede controlar, la verdad es que quiero demostrar que ella es fuerte y mucho, quiero demostrar que ella no es la doncella en peligro._

 _Pero dejando de lado eso -y esperando que lo que dije arriba haya pasado en mi historia- esta historia es una teoría de dónde esta el cuarteto en el manga, hice de Lenalee la cual me consto mucho hacerlo, también hice de Allen, Kanda y Lavi, todo ellos comienzan con "Alguna vez alguien..."_

 _Este fic tiene como dos hombre, que son "alguna ves alguien lloro" y "impotencia", espero que esos dos temas estén bien dados en la historia._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y leerlos en sus reviews._

 _Me leen en mis otras historias._

 _Hasta la otra._


End file.
